


Vida tras vida, epoca tras epoca, Siempre...

by GissefromMars22



Series: Tu & Yo, Nosotros Siempre Parecemos Encontrar Nuestro Camino de Vuelta Hacia el Otro [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Almas gemelas, Ambos Merecen La Felicidad, Amor - Freeform, Amor eterno, Final Feliz, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Malec, Malec Eterno, Reencarnación
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:09:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29167002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GissefromMars22/pseuds/GissefromMars22
Summary: No quiero adelantar mucho, solo disfruten!
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Tu & Yo, Nosotros Siempre Parecemos Encontrar Nuestro Camino de Vuelta Hacia el Otro [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073789
Kudos: 4





	Vida tras vida, epoca tras epoca, Siempre...

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo estas pequeñas historias que no dejan de surgir en mi mente!  
> esta serie fue algo inesperada y preciosa para mi!  
> Gracias Eli por tu apoyo de siempre :)  
> pueden encontrarme en twitter como @malec_lover  
> XOXO  
> GIsse

El día al fin había llegado…

Solo un grupo selecto de sus más cercanos amigos y familiares sabían sobre la ceremonia. Magnus habia decido mantener un perfil bajo con respecto a sus nuevas nupcias. Aún era muy poca la gente que sabía la verdad sobre Alec y todos habían estado de acuerdo en mantener la verdadera identidad del Nefilim como un secreto. Solo un puñado de gente que realmente lo habia conocido y podría reconocerlo ahora continuaba alrededor, así que parecía una buena idea no atraer más atención de la necesaria hacia el joven.

La boda se llevaría a cabo en una pequeña playa escondida en las costas de San Andrés, uno de los lugares favoritos de ambos para vacacionar.  
Todo estaba dispuesto, apenas unas pocas sillas decoradas sobre un piso de madera conjurado por Magnus frente al mar, un pequeño arco con flores azules y blancas seria el escenario principal.

La tarde estaba cayendo y el cielo estaba iluminado con tonalidades naranjas y amarillas, las olas rompían con suavidad sobre la arena y una brisa cálida recorría las orillas.

Los lugares comenzaban a ocuparse poco a poco, Madzie junto a Cat y Sami se habían encargado de todos los pequeños detalles para este día tan especial.  
Juntas habían arreglado la llegada de cada uno de sus amigos así como los descendientes de la pareja. 

Un hermano silencioso de las afueras de Londres, amigo de Magnus, habia aceptado profesar la ceremonia en toda la gloria Shadowhunter, a pesar de que las leyes con respecto a los Downworlders y los hijos del Ángel habían cambiado, aún era imposible para los subterráneos recibir runas, así que en su lugar se solía entregar un prendedor con la runa de unión matrimonial, pero el hermano Frank estaba consciente de la que ya portaba su amigo, por lo que simplemente estarían reforzando esa misma unión, algo como una reactivación de la runa que Clary habia creado para ellos.

Cuando todos estaban en los lugares señalados, incluidos Max junto a su novia, Laura, en la primera fila, la música comenzó a llenar el espacio suavemente. 

El sol caía en el horizonte cuando Magnus y Alec caminaron por el pequeño pasillo hasta el altar, tomados de la mano, ambos descalzos y luciendo atuendos descontracturados.

Magnus tenía una camisa blanca de cuello mao, que acentuaba sus hombros fuertes, combinada con un pantalón de lino, que en los costados tenia líneas muy elegantes de color azul.

Alec llevaba puesta una camisa muy ligera, también blanca pero con un intrincado bordado de diminutas runas (amor, unión matrimonial, entendimiento, claridad, memoria) que descendía por su lado izquierdo, completando su look con unos pantalones azules ajustados que lucían sus piernas largas a la perfección. 

Sonriendo a sus amigos, caminaron con calma hasta llegar al arco de flores donde los esperaba el Hermano Frank con expresión impasible.

Una vez estuvieron frente a él, sus amigos tomaron asiento y la ceremonia dio inicio.

Los votos fueron sencillos, un simple recordatorio de las pequeñas cosas que amaban del otro y una gran promesa de que continuarían eligiéndose a cada paso del camino…

“Prometo continuar a tu lado, como mi alma siempre lo hizo, te acompañare en todo momento y siempre encontrare el camino de vuelta a tu lado” rezaban los votos de Alec hacia el final y Magnus no pudo contener las lágrimas ante esas palabras, porque su Nefilim lo habia hecho, aun cuando parecía imposible, Alec habia cumplido su palabra, regreso a él y estaban viviendo su segunda oportunidad ahora mismo.

Luego de secar las lágrimas de su amado suavemente, Alec se disponía a continuar con la ceremonia, dado que habían decidido no intercambiar anillos, manteniendo en su lugar los de su primer matrimonio, aquel que Magnus habia guardado para Alec durante dos siglos…

La sorpresa fue absoluta en la cara del joven Nefilim, cuando con un suave chasquido de dedos y tras un destello de magia azul, una pequeña caja de color azul aterciopelada se materializo en la mano del Brujo.

Alec lo miro con gesto de intriga, una sonrisa tímida danzando en su rostro, mientras Magnus abría el pequeño cofre y volvía a tomar su mano izquierda en la suya.

En la pequeña caja se encontraba el anillo de la familia Lightwood. La joya brillando intacta, las flamas características alrededor de la banda, la inicial que representaba lo más sagrado para Alec.

“Este anillo, simbolizo mi llegada a la familia Lightwood, ha permanecido conmigo, como un recordatorio del mejor regalo que pudiste haberme dado Alexander. Aun después de tu partida, mi querida Isabel, me pidió conservarlo, para continuar el legado de NUESTRA FAMILIA.

Con él, tú me diste un hogar, un lugar al cual pertenecer, un apellido que no fue inventado, ni elegido al azar por un hombre desesperado buscando un nuevo comienzo. 

Con este anillo me volví tu compañero, tu esposo, tu familia, tu alma gemela, tu otra mitad. 

Con este anillo, me convertí en un verdadero Lightwood y hoy tengo el honor de poder ofrecértelo, como alguna vez lo hiciste conmigo.

Hoy te lo entrego con la esperanza de hacer lo mismo por ti, amor mío…” 

El joven Nefilim miro a los ojos de su prometido con la emoción a flor de piel. El hecho de que Magnus conservara la vieja tradición de su familia, aun doscientos años después de la partida de su esposo. 

Podía ser este hombre aún más increíble?

Intentando contener sus lágrimas, el joven dejó que su amado deslizara el anillo por su dedo y observó mientras Magnus besaba el símbolo con devoción.

Respirando profundo y aun con las manos de su brujo entre las suyas, Alec se movió para tomar la estela que le ofrecía Madzie, sonriéndole con cariño.

“Alexander Trueblood, has hallado a aquel al que tu alma ama?” preguntó el hermano Frank con voz solemne.

“Lo he hallado” contestó Alec con firmeza.

“Magnus Lightwood, has hallado a aquel al que tu alma ama?”

“Lo he hallado” respondió Magnus sin dejar de mirar a los ojos de su amado.

“Es el momento de marcarse con la runa matrimonial; una runa en la mano, una runa en el corazón, una unión ha nacido”

Alec alargo la mano para tomar la muñeca de Magnus, primero la acerco a su rostro y le dio un beso sobre la runa que estaba a punto de volver a activar, su mirada volvió al rostro de su brujo y se encontró con los verdaderos ojos de Magnus. Verde-dorado se fijaron en los ojos avellana de Alec y el joven sonrió deleitado por la visión.

Colocó la estela sobre la suave piel de Magnus y comenzó a trazar la runa, una vez terminó volvió a besar el lugar y tomo la otra mano de Magnus en la suya, ayudándolo a sostener la estela y acercándola a su pecho. Con un leve chasquido de dedos, Magnus desabotono la camisa para exponer la marca de Alec y sus manos unidas comenzaron a trazar la forma de la runa sobre el pecho de su Nefilim. Una vez termino, dio un paso hacia adelante y beso la piel recién marcada.

“Te Amo, Alexander Lightwood” dijo el brujo con una gran sonrisa.

“Te Amo, Magnus Lightwood” respondió el joven antes de juntar su frente con la de su ahora esposo.

El tiempo pareció detenerse entre ellos, sus frentes unidas y sus corazones latiendo en sincronía, las sonrisas no tardaron en aparecer en sus rostros y pronto se empezaron a escuchar los bitores de sus amigos y los cantos de “beso, beso” inundaron el aire a su alrededor.

Los últimos rayos de sol caían en el horizonte cuando Magnus tomo el rostro de su esposo entre sus manos y unió sus bocas en un tierno beso.

Alec sonrió al sentir el cuidado y la devoción con la que su amado lo estaba besando y respondió al beso de inmediato.

En ese momento las runas en el pecho de Alec y la muñeca de Magnus, comenzaron a brillar como habia sucedido anteriormente, aquel día en el que Alec al fin pudo recordar quien realmente era.

El color dorado surgiendo de Alec y Magnus hizo que los dos se apartaran de repente, asombrados con lo que estaba pasando y el símbolo que estaba marcado en la piel de los recién casados cambió sutilmente. Ambos notaron de inmediato lo sucedido pero decidieron no decir nada al respecto.

Pero que podría significar esto? Era una incógnita más, que tal vez algún día pudieran descifrar.

Cien años después…

La noche era joven y las estrellas comenzaban a asomar en el cielo. Las olas rompían suavemente en las costas de San Andrés y Magnus dejó que sus pies se hundieran suavemente en la arena, mientras contemplaba los últimos rayos de sol en el horizonte.

Un pequeño escalofrió le recorrió la espina, cuando una fuerte ráfaga se filtró por el borde de su camisa, desprendiendo el único botón que la mantenía cerrada.

Su pecho quedó expuesto a la brisa nocturna, pero él ni siquiera intento volver a cubrirse, simplemente continuo mirando el suave movimiento de las olas.

Sus labios comenzaron a dibujar una sonrisa, cuando el recuerdo del hermoso rostro de su esposo la primera vez que visitaron esta misma playa, se reprodujo repentinamente en su mente.

Habia sido uno de los momentos más tiernos que habia presenciado. Su Alexander habia disfrutado de aquel lugar mágico como lo haría un niño al ver el mar por primera vez.

Y en ese instante miles de recuerdos de su Alexander invadieron su mente, el sonido de su risa, los suaves besos que solia darle en la base del cuello que lo hacian sonrojar, sus fuertes brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, el tono de su voz al susurrarle un te amo...

La sonrisa se amplió en el rostro del brujo cuando unas manos fuertes se posaron en sus caderas,   
envolviéndolo desde atrás. 

Un tierno beso aterrizo en su hombro y Magnus posó sus manos sobre las que ahora descansaban sobre su abdomen.

“Puedo saber a qué se debe esa sonrisa?”

“Cómo podrías no saberlo?” respondió el brujo apretando su agarre y pegando más su cuerpo con el del otro.

“Quieres darme alguna pista?”

“Mmmm…un atractivo, alto, oscuro y apuesto hombre, en estas mismas costas, jugando con las olas, el sol besando su exquisita piel blanca como la nieve…toda una visión, verdad?” dijo el brujo con una gran sonrisa, mientras continuaba con la vista al frente.

“Eso suena bastante sonso, no lo crees?” 

“Como puedes decir eso? Es uno de mis recuerdos favoritos!” dijo el brujo intentando parecer ofendido, mientras giraba para mirar de frente a su compañero.

“Sólo lo dices para atormentarme, Magnus” respondió con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

“Por qué querría atormentar a mi amado esposo, Alexander?” dijo Magnus, tomando su rostro entre sus manos para besarlo.

Alec respondió de inmediato, como cada una de las veces que tenía la oportunidad de tener a su amado entre sus brazos.

“Eres un agitador!” se quejó el Nefilim mientras sonreía ampliamente. “Pero fue una gran idea venir a celebrar aquí nuestro aniversario…realmente me encanta este lugar”.

“Al igual que a mí, amor! No todos pueden celebrar su aniversario número cien en uno de sus lugares favoritos”.

“Así que, llevas la cuenta, eh?” respondió el Nefilim hundiendo en rostro en el cuello de su esposo.

“Han sido de los más felices de mi existencia…” respondió Magnus, mientras pasaba la mano por el pelo enmarañado de su Alexander, “aún me parece increíble pensar que podré compartir una eternidad a tu lado, mi chico lindo”.

“Bueno, después de todo este tiempo, deberías comenzar a creerlo” dijo Alec volviendo a besar a su esposo, “Magnus, aunque viviera mil veces más, vida tras vida, aun cuando cambien las épocas y las costumbres y tradiciones se vuelvan simples recuerdos, volvería a elegirte” alejándose para volver a mirar al brujo a los ojos, Alec tomo su mano, la acerco a su rostro y beso la runa en su muñeca. “Nuestra propia eternidad”.

Moviendo su mano del cuello del joven, hasta su pecho, Magnus acaricio la runa sobre el corazón de su esposo y repitió las palabras suavemente antes de volver a besar a su amado “Nuestra propia eternidad”.

**Author's Note:**

> Dejen sus comentarios!!! gracias por leer y mantenganse a salvo


End file.
